1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remote controlled sludge removal apparatus and systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and systems for accessing storage tanks, dislodging waste, including nuclear waste, from storage areas, and conveyance of the waste to a storage area.
2. Description of the Related Art
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,395; 5,269,041; and 5,138,741 disclose sludge removal apparatus having tracks thereon for propelling the sludge removal apparatus over the area being cleaned by the apparatus, the sludge removal apparatus having sludge dislodging apparatus thereon, the tracks being foldable to enable the waste removal apparatus to be inserted through a pipe, manway or riser having an inside diameter of 24 inches. The sludge removal apparatus includes a pump for pumping waste from the sludge removal apparatus is traversing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus for introducing a sludge removal apparatus such is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,395; 5,269,041 and 5,138,741 into a tank or area containing waste and sludge and remove and transport the waste to a storage area.